


Twin

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [240]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It's supposed to be a king, but clearly, there's been a mistake.





	

They pull into the motel parking lot just in time, right before the office should close for the night. Dean runs inside to get them a room, and Sam and Benny grab the bags and wait.

Dean holds up his key and the office’s lights close as he leaves, the manager following him out. “Room twelve,” he calls, so Sam and Benny find room twelve on the row and walk over, waiting for Dean by the door.

Dean unlocks the heavy door and forces it open–they’ve all gotten pretty good at opening finnicky, sticky motel room doors–and they walk inside.

It’s Sam who gets the light, but it’s Benny who swears. “Shit,” he says, looking at the bed, drawing Dean and Sam’s eyes to it as well. “Dean, ya idiot. Look what it is.”

It’s a twin, and Dean looks pissed. “I asked for a king!” he protests.

“Well, go back and have them fix it,” Sam says reasonably, but they hear tires grating on the gravel outside, and they know there’s no chance. The night manager just left.

Benny sighs. “Looks like we’re stuck with this.”

It’s not at all comforting, because there is simply no way they can make this work. The beds too short for Sam in general, but there is absolutely no way three full grown, big guys can all squeeze together on that bed. It’s just not happening.

They all stare grumpily at the tiny bed for several minutes before Sam steps forward, shaking his head.

“What’re you doing?” Dean asks.

“You’ll see,” Sam says, beginning to pull pillows and blankets from the bed.

There are, mercifully, extra sheets and one extra blanket in the tiny little closet, so between those, the bed coverings, and the pillows, Sam manages to build something what a strong resemblance to a nest on the floor. They all stare at his creation.

Sam shrugs. “Best I can think of,” he says.

Everyone else shrugs too, clearly having no better ideas of their own, and go about getting reading for bed. 

Once their teeth are brushed and all are dressed in their standard t-shirts and boxers, they pile into the nest on the floor.

“Damn room should be free if we gotta sleep on the floor,” Dean grouches.

“It was twenty-nine dollars,” Sam points out, remembering the sign outside.

“Twenty-nine dollars they owe us back.”

“Quit yer jabbering,” Benny says. “Tryn’a sleep here.”

Everyone takes that as their cue to get comfortable, Benny in the middle tonight and a brother on either side. They all curl together and pull the blankets of their nest over them, closing their eyes.

It’s no California King, but, honestly, this isn’t so bad, either.


End file.
